


Jump and I'm Jumping

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Canon Compliant, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: An ocean, and a sandstorm.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 13





	Jump and I'm Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> Luke & Leia, the Force

They breath an ocean and a sandstorm, waves and fractures, tensile and loose and pulling, always pulling. He closes his eyes and steps into darkness of Depur's cavern. She opens hers, and watches the approaching light burn.


End file.
